


O tempora, o morra

by Ryoma_Ehnne



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: Иногда что-то может пойти не так даже в обыденной, казалось бы, ситуации. Потому что думать надо, кого и куда отправляешь решать проблемы.





	O tempora, o morra

**Author's Note:**

> * «Morra» по-орочьи – «человек, люди»  
> * Делайте ваши ставки, господа

Восстанавливать королевство после многолетнего отсутствия короля оказалось непросто. Междоусобицы разгорались даже на самых крошечных, мирных островах – что уж говорить о целом материке, где войны и раньше не прекращались дольше, чем на десятилетие?

Поэтому сразу после триумфального прибытия в Венгард Робару и его верному двору пришлось восстанавливать мир и порядок по всей Миртане. Впрочем, обрадованные приходом знакомого и, чего уж там, некогда славного правителя, жители срединных земель приняли законную власть без особого сопротивления. 

Чуть лучше дело обстояло в Нордмаре, который и так всегда стоял особицей. 

И гораздо хуже – в Варранте. 

Чего уж там, в Варранте дела обстояли паршиво. 

Со смерти Зубена там практически ничего не изменились: ассасины продолжали признавать исключительно свои законы, а обжившиеся орки даже не думали возвращаться в западные земли. Само собой разумеется, что ни до какого короля им дела не было – перебиваясь случайными правителями, южное общество в целом носило стихийно-хаотичный характер.

В принципе, это не являлось такой уж проблемой. Как показывал опыт, подобное положение дел вполне лечилось парой-тройкой военных походов. 

Но анархия существовала лишь до недавнего времени. Как оказалось, Торус, ещё со времён падения барьера над рудниковой колонией Хориниса точивший зуб на тогда ещё будущего Робара III, после Аргаана времени зря не терял. Пока король приходил в себя после неудачного (с точки зрения Торуса) ритуала по освобождению его, короля и, заодно, Торниары, от всяческих демонов и прочей нечисти, Торус вместе с Эрхагом и Грошем умудрился не только добраться до материка, но и прочно обосноваться в Варранте, воспользовавшись связями и прежним уважением среди орков. 

Разумеется, правителем южных земель за столь краткий срок он не стал, хотя некоторые уже прочили ему едва ли не власть Зубена, руководствуясь одним лишь их успехом на гладиаторской арене. Но он умудрился собрать вокруг себя верную команду (преимущественно орков), и к нему прислушивались в большинстве крупных городов. 

В общем, всё шло к тому, что лидерские качества бывшего привратника Старого лагеря позволили ему получить достаточно власти, чтобы держать под контролем если не ситуацию в целом, то, по крайней мере, большую часть дел.

И эта сравнительно мирная обстановка не причинила бы никому неудобств, если бы не великие планы Робара III, в которые входило объединение всех земель под его началом. Торус в эти планы входил, но только в качестве наместника короля – что обещало ему, конечно, и регалии, и регулярные отчисления из казны, но вдобавок сулило и большую ответственность, не говоря уже о том, что ему пришлось бы служить человеку, против которого он ещё несколько лет назад собирался идти войной.

Таким образом, ситуация сложилась довольно щекотливая. 

Отправить на переговоры было решено небольшой отряд во главе с опытным стратегом. Разумеется, вызывался Лорд Хаген, но король, посовещавшись с верховным магистром и главным казначеем (никто не знал, о чём они говорили, но вид у них был самый что ни на есть загадочный), рассудил иначе. 

И именно эта череда событий привела Ли в Варрант, где он не был с той самой достопамятной победой над армией генерала Луккора – страшно подумать! – двадцать с лишним лет назад. В принципе, с тех пор он и не любил страну вечных песков и невыносимой жары, и возвращаться туда не планировал. 

Но королевские указы, как известно, обсуждать не принято, пусть король и сидел когда-то с тобой в одной колонии, так что отряд в кратчайшие сроки отправился в путь. 

Двенадцать суток корабельной жизни совершенно не улучшили настроения Ли, который не испытывал нежных чувств не только к пустыням, но и ко всему, что было связано с галеонами, драккарами, каравеллами и мореплаванием в целом. К счастью, его отряд обладал теми навыками дисциплины, которыми и должно обладать представителям королевского войска, пусть и состоял он частично из бывших наёмников рудниковой колонии. Какое-то время они ещё обижались на Ли за предательское бегство из Хориниса, но, получив тёпленькое место при дворе, вполне успели простить все его прегрешения. Стоило отдать им должное – местечко было вполне заслуженное, поскольку толку от них было не меньше, чем от паладинов, перешедших королю по наследству от предыдущего правителя. 

На шестой день солнце начало раскаляться. Просоленный воздух звенел от жары, и спасала даже не близость воды, а порывистый морской ветер, надувавший залатанные паруса, хлёстко разбивавшийся о круглые борта.

Последние сутки и вовсе прошли мучительно не только для генерала, но и для прочих представителей королевской делегации. Так что ранним утром, когда вперёдсмотрящий известил всех о том, что прямо по курсу – суша, а чуть позже замаячила на горизонте тонкая полоска, команда вздохнула с облегчением. 

Как оказалось, зря. Причал Бакареша дохнул на них таким удушающим жаром, что отряд, большая часть которого о южном климате знала только понаслышке, немедленно проклял и высокое положение, и неуёмную королевскую жажду заполучить королевство цельным куском. 

– Сам-то сидит в тронном зале, хлещет вино, – Бутч поскрёб заросшую щетиной щёку. – А мы тут варись заживо.

Бывшие наёмники переглянулись, не пряча кривые ухмылки – Ли и паладины остались совершенно недвижимы.

– Спустить сходни! – скомандовал капитан. Люди засновали туда-сюда – многим не терпелось покинуть шаткую палубу корабля. 

На пристани их встретили обеспокоенные лица: королевский корабль заметили издалека, но это мало что объясняло, а посылать гонца с заблаговременной вестью к своенравным южанам не решились. Отряд военных был как-то надёжней, пусть и без предупреждения. 

– Добро пожаловать в Бакареш, славные сыновья доблести, – с сильным южным акцентом поприветствовал отряд бритоголовый загорелый верзила. Впрочем, ориентировался в обстановке и регалиях он довольно быстро, поэтому обращался, скорее, к Ли. – Я Харим, верный слуга правителя Бакареша. Что привело воинов Миртаны в наши жаркие земли?

– Мы прибыли по указу Робара III для переговоров с этим вашим правителем Бакареша, – нарушая всякий протокол, ответил Ли. Королевский приказ живо перекочевал из его рук к Хариму и тот, бегло просмотрев его, остался, видимо, доволен. Да и «этого вашего» южанин пропустил мимо ушей, только стража за его спиной напряглась. 

Конечно, он был на своей земле, и бояться ему было нечего, а за непочтительность вполне можно было отыграться и позже – если она продолжится.

– Переговоры? Мы рады славным гонцам и добрым гостям. Ваш король мудр, раз отправил отряд с мирными намерениями. Ведь ваши намерения мирные? А оружие и доспех вам, видимо, нужны на случай нападения морских пиратов? 

У Ли зубы сводило от этих разговоров. О болтливости и словоохотливости жителей Варранта разве что глухой не слышал. 

– Разумеется, почтенный Харим. Когда мы можем увидеть Торуса?

– Владыка Торус отсутствует в городе, но прибудет утром, на рассвете. Прошу вас, будьте нашими гостями, сыновья отваги. Мы обеспечим вашу безопасность, а утром вы сможете нанести визит во дворец.

– Мы вполне можем заночевать на корабле, генерал, – вполголоса бросил капитан. Несколько десятков измученных глаз тотчас же уставились на него, выражая общее недовольство затеей.

– Вам нечего опасаться, – Харим широко улыбнулся – во рту не хватало доброй половины зубов, отчего улыбка вышла жутковатой. – Мы не нападаем на гостей… Первыми. В любом случае, чтобы выйти с пристани, оружие вам придётся оставить на борту. 

– То есть, вы нам не доверяете, – огрызнулся Корд, чей характер мало изменился со времён колонии. Ли бросил на него короткий свирепый взгляд, под которым тот осёкся.

– Это старинная традиция, сын сомнений, – голос Харима был слаще мёда. – А взамен вы имеете наше слово и наше гостеприимство.

Ли едва заметно кивнул головой. Все взгляды были устремлены на него, и жест не остался незамеченным. Воины неспешно принялись избавляться от оружия.

– Сколько людей вам понадобится, капитан? 

– Трёх человек для охраны будет достаточно.

– Маркус, Торлоф, Орик. Останетесь на корабле, – Ли даже не посмотрел в их сторону – его всё ещё слегка мутило, и он избегал лишних движений. С другой стороны, он прекрасно знал, что его приказы, в отличие от королевских, обсуждать не станут. Даже за спиной. – Остальным – оставить всё оружие в трюме. Вспомним мирную жизнь…

Впрочем, до вечера никто с корабля не высовывался. Вышли только когда палящее солнце начало клониться к закату, и дневной зной стал потихоньку спадать.

Раз избавившись от тяжёлых доспехов и ступив на сушу, все забыли о неудобствах пути. Под ногами была твёрдая земля, и ветер не бил нещадно в лицо, а неподалёку от города оказалось озеро с пресной водой. После освежающего купания настроение отряда резко поползло вверх, а после того, как словоохотливые местные щедро поделились информацией о местных тавернах и борделях, королевское войско и вовсе воспряло духом.

Удерживать их никто не собирался. Высокое начальство в лице Ли прекрасно знало каждого из них, и если паладинов и стражников ещё можно было воззвать к разуму и напомнить о цели прибытия, то бывших наёмников остановить смогла бы разве что внезапно начавшаяся война. Да и то вряд ли.

Поэтому Ли махнул на них рукой, и с наступлением темноты и без того суетливый портовый квартал наполнился невообразимым шумом. Сам он решил, что стоит немного осмотреться в незнакомой местности, и зайти хоть немного дальше той части города, где осела его доблестная команда.

А там как получится.

Бакареш действительно впечатлял – и богатством, и буйством красок. Южные сумерки надвигались стремительно, и песочные своды храмов на глазах менялись под ускользающим солнцем – из бледно-жёлтых они становились сине-голубыми, и только подсвеченные окна светились огоньками в ночи. То и дело Ли натыкался на местных жителей – среди них были и люди, и орки. Они лениво скользили глазами по чужеземцу, одетому непривычно, и равнодушно проходили мимо. Здесь никому ни до кого не было дела.

Миновав квартал торговцев, Ли свернул направо – к череде ровных домиков, выглядевших для глаза, привыкшего к просторному жилью срединных земель, удивительно маленькими, но уютными. На юге и впрямь жилось неплохо – что им до короля, если у самих дела идут лучше некуда?

В затылок с еле слышным стуком врезалось что-то лёгкое и холодное. Ли резко крутанулся на пятках, одновременно выискивая глазами столь неожиданно настигший его предмет. Огрызок яблока. Чудно!

Человек, чьей рукой злополучный фрукт был так метко направлен в цель, преспокойно сидел на широкой изгороди в трёх метрах от Ли: в сгустившихся сумерках был виден только его силуэт. 

– Надеюсь, у тебя были веские причины, – начал было Ли, решительно направляясь к хулигану. И осёкся.

– Генерал Ли! Не верю глазам своим. Вот уж не знал, что придётся тебя здесь встретить! – с плохо скрываемой фальшью в голосе заявила тень.

– Ларес! Ты-то тут что забыл?

Это и впрямь был Ларес. За те несколько лет, что они не виделись – с самого отъезда на Аргаан, – он заметно изменился, но сомнений быть не могло.

– Не поверишь, я здесь живу. Прямо целый настоящий дом, представляешь? После убогой хижины, портовой таверны и паршивого клоповника, именуемого в Гельдерне постоялым двором, я явно заслужил хоромы побогаче.

– А болтаешь ещё больше чем прежде, – хмыкнул Ли. – При дворе бы тебе ещё не такой дом светил.

– Знаю я ваш двор, – Ларес отмахнулся, соскочил на землю. – Сидели мы с вашим двором в одних казематах.

– Не было никаких казематов.

– А, преувеличил слегка, подумаешь, с кем не бывает. – Ларес помолчал, смерил Ли долгим взглядом. – Слушай, раз уж ты никуда не торопишься, заходи. Расскажешь мне новости из Миртаны, а я, так уж и быть, сыграю роль радушного хозяина.

Провести вечер в компании Лареса представлялось, почему-то, куда интереснее, чем в сомнительных тавернах с не менее сомнительной публикой, поэтому Ли, не раздумывая, согласился. 

Сомнительная публика, тем временем, не теряла времени зря, пустившись в расспросы и торговлю с приезжими в ближайшем трактире.

Они с одинаковым восторгом относились и к новостям, и к золотым монетам. Простые люди, далёкие от политики: мужчины, чьим ремеслом была торговля и виноделие; женщины, чьему мастерству продавать себя не было равных.

– К вам нечасто добираются чужеземцы? – у Корда слегка заплетался язык, и виной тому была гремучая смесь духоты, вина и неземной красоты южных женщин. 

– Мало кто способен преодолеть пустыню без особых на то причин, – радушно ответила ему черноглазая Айла, уже по достоинству оценившая вместимость кошелька королевского воина. – В Браге – другое дело, там и гостей из срединных земель побольше, и торговля побойчее… До нас же добираются только отважные мореплаватели.

– Да, мы отважные, – немедленно согласился Корд, лениво наблюдая за тем, как переливаются золотые украшения на её груди – единственный покров, мало прикрывающий обнажённое тело. 

– Впрочем, несколько лет назад один такой чужеземец даже поселился здесь, – откликнулась сестра Айлы, Сания. В переводе с местного языка её имя означало «вторая», но наёмники уже успели убедиться, что она не уступала сестре ни в красоте, ни в искусстве танца. – Поговаривали даже, что он друг короля… 

– Он, правда, называет себя поскромнее, – рассмеялась третья, самая младшая из сестёр. Раскрасневшаяся от вина, она выглядела совсем юной, но в раскосых тёмных глазах сверкали искорки, способные зажечь сердце любого мужчины. – Лучшим вором Миртаны.

– Что? – Переспросил Корд, мгновенно трезвея. – Ларес, что ли?

В этот момент в таверне стало так тихо, что скрип цикад, доносившийся снаружи, показался сродни грому.

При упоминании этого имени Ясмин, кажется, покраснела ещё больше, а улыбка Айлы из благодушной превратилась в цветущую.

– Ох ты ж, Белиар тебя дери, – подытожил Ярвис. – Хоть на корабль возвращайся.

Корд скорчил кислую мину, пожал плечами.

– Да ладно. Может, и обойдётся.

– Что обойдётся? – Немедленно подал голос один из паладинов: до недавнего момента они пытались не обращать на наёмников внимания, но тут явно заинтересовались.

– А вот утром и увидим, – мрачно подытожил Бастер. – Тащи-ка побольше вина, трактирщик, такие воспоминания следует хорошенько запивать.

Ли, удобно расположившийся в широком плетёном кресле, даже не подозревал о том, какую сумятицу вызвал среди наёмников (и какой приступ нездорового любопытства – у паладинов). Они с Ларесом мирно беседовали – насколько это вообще было возможно, учитывая их характеры, – и бутылки осушались одна за другой.

– Так что там с нашим славным королём? – спросил Ларес, набивая сухую бумагу смесью табака и болотника, источающей сильный яблочный запах. 

Это было настолько привычно, что Ли не сразу нашёлся с ответом, засмотревшись на ловкие, знающие своё дело пальцы. Вот только приветов из прошлого ему и не хватало. Хотя о чём это он – прошлое сидело рядом и неотвратимо перетекало в настоящее.

– Надо же, ты не в курсе? Теряешь форму. 

 

– Ну, ты всё-таки будешь несколько поближе к первоисточнику, чем сплетники-торговцы на базаре, – невозмутимо ответил Ларес. – К тому же, Торус примчался в Бакареш в таком состоянии, что меня так и подмывало спросить, не увидел ли он где призрак Гомеза…

– Некоторое время назад разумом Робара начал овладевать демон, – Ли пожал плечами, взял предложенный болотник, как следует раскурил. – И он слегка… помешался на этой почве. 

– Не может быть, а я и не заметил. Чего это, думаю, его все начали называть Безумным Королём.

– В новой столице ему стало только хуже. Потом появился этот прихвостень Белиара, Друрханг.   
Внимательный взгляд Лареса стал до неприятного пронзительным. Ли явно отвык от того, что кто-то смотрел не него вот так, изучающе, смешливо и спокойно одновременно.

– Я почти всё время был в походах, поэтому вряд ли смогу порадовать тебя деталями. – закончил он, прикладываясь к золочёной кромке бокала. – А я смотрю, ты и вправду неплохо здесь устроился. 

– Уметь надо, – хмыкнул Ларес. 

Он был гораздо привычней и к климату, и к южному крепкому вину; по нему едва ли можно было сказать, что он опьянел, разве что глаза потемнели, да неяркий румянец проступил на скулах. Ли расслабился несколько больше – от жары и выпивки он раскраснелся, движения стали медленней, голос – громче.

– А ты много чего умеешь, – Ли не успел вовремя прикусить язык, и фраза стала поводом для неловкого молчания.

Бутылка опустела; последние капли растеклись по горлышку и в кубок стекать не спешили. 

– А теперь, значит, он вернулся и решил прибрать к рукам непокорный юг посредством Торуса, – как ни в чём ни бывало продолжил Ларес. Ли неопределённо кивнул. – И послал тебя. Договариваться. Мирно. Он точно пришёл в себя?

Вместо ответа Ли смерил его испепеляющим взглядом. Ларес правдоподобно сделал вид, что его не заметил.

– Освежиться не хочешь? – внезапно спросил он, бросив выразительный взгляд куда-то в сторону. 

Ли проследил взглядом, куда именно указывал Ларес. В углу, возле маленького стрельчатого окошка стояла бочка с водой; даже от взгляда на неё становилось ощутимо легче. 

Так что повторного приглашения он ждать не стал – зачерпнул полные горсти, плеснул на лицо, с удовольствием ощущая, как вода скатывается по щекам и шее, стекает холодными струйками по груди. Подумал-подумал – да и стащил намокшую рубаху, плеснул ещё.

Дышать стало гораздо легче и спокойнее, а пристальный взгляд он уже и не замечал.

Вздрогнул только от прикосновения – к спине, где от загустевшей прилившей крови выступили ярко-красные рубцы и шрамы, которых у Ли было столько, сколько и подобает военному и бывшему заключённому рудниковой колонии. 

– А жизнь тебя потрепала, да, генерал? – голос у Лареса был непривычно серьёзный. – В колонии их было куда меньше. 

– Кажется, это не твоё дело, – огрызнулся Ли, отчасти приходя в себя. Он резко обернулся, за что тут же поплатился лёгким головокружением. Ларес стоял перед ним, смотрел снизу вверх, кривовато улыбался. 

Короче говоря, прошлое самым наглым образом настигло его и глядело нахально зелёными глазами, вдобавок обдавая парами вина. 

– О, вот эти речи я узнаю, – ухмылка Лареса не могла, кажется, стать ещё шире. – Это совсем другое дело. 

– Я же не спрашиваю, кто тебе череп раскроить пытался, – резко бросил Ли и неловко шагнул вперёд. – Хотя, зная тебя, кандидатур должно быть много.

– Ты слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь, – Ларес фыркнул, отступая на шаг назад, чтобы дать Ли пройти обратно. Оттолкнулся ногой от пола, устроился на краешке деревянного стола, лёгкого и потому неустойчивого; тот опасно скрипнул. – Обычная пьяная драка.

– Что-то не верится. Это во-первых… – Ли бегло взглянул на шрам, рассекающий лицо Лареса от брови до середины щеки, и довершил, чувствуя, как проявляется неизбежный побочный эффект общения с ним: всё кругом начинало раздражать. – А, во-вторых, мне-то какая разница. 

– Твоё терпение до сих пор кончается одновременно с вином, – заметил Ларес, даже не думая скрывать веселье. 

– Одно твоё присутствие сводит всякое терпение на нет.

– Оно и видно. Ты никогда не мог устоять, так ведь?

Сработало безотказно. Механизм выведения из себя уравновешенного и, в целом, спокойного Ли был известен только Ларесу, но уж он-то в этом искусстве здорово поднаторел ещё во времена рудниковой колонии. 

Шаткий столик скрипнул жалобно, но ещё жалобней затрещал ворот на рубахе Лареса, скомканный и стиснутый мёртвой хваткой. 

– Слишком уж ты предсказуем для блестящего стратега.

– Чего ты добиваешься? – перебил Ли. Он прекрасно помнил, что вестись на провокации Лареса – дело опасное и наверняка проигрышное, но одно дело понимать, и совсем другое – умудриться сделать. 

– Вообще – всего, за что бы ни брался, – невозмутимо ответили ему. – Но мы же не об этом, да? 

Кажется, чужие руки в опасной близости с горлом вообще его не волновали – взгляд лениво скользнул по плечам и груди; розоватые выпуклые шрамы, свежие и застаревшие, покрывали и их, – и устремился куда-то вбок. Скорее наощупь и по памяти, Ларес нашарил болотник; Ли опомнился только когда самокрутка, тёплая и мятая, оказалась зажата в зубах, а вторая, зажжённая, замаячила в опасной близости. Он по инерции наклонился, чтобы прикурить, они вдохнули одновременно, разжигая тлеющий пепел, и Ли самого едва не замутило от осознания того, насколько предсказуемо всё, в сущности, и было. 

Он только сейчас сообразил, что руки уже давно можно опустить.

Невесть откуда появилась непочатая бутылка вина; Ларес запросто вытащил пробку зубами, предложил вино Ли. Терять было нечего; глоток из глиняной бутылки горячо и тяжело растёкся по глотке. 

Тёплые лёгкие пальцы снова легко дотронулись до кожи – широкий, недавно затянувшийся след от раны, оставленной зазубренным орочьим ятаганом ещё несколько месяцев назад, оказался горячим и гладким наощупь.

– А я смотрю, ты соскучился? – пробормотал Ли, даже не пытаясь изображать усмешку; перехватил руку. Облизнул пересохшие губы.

– Ну уж нет. – Ларес оскалился. – Ты смертельно надоедаешь сразу и навсегда. И, кстати. Этот стол довольно хрупкий. 

Ли даже не успел понять, к чему было последнее предупреждение; он вообще не успел ничего сообразить, когда горячие губы метнулись от его плеча к шее, и зубы сомкнулись над бьющейся жилкой – не с силой, но и этого было достаточно для того, чтобы отшатнуться. К счастью, услышанное сработало, даже не будучи осознанным – поэтому Ли отпрянул назад, продолжая сжимать чужое запястье.

Ларес поднял голову и рассмеялся. Свободной рукой нашарил бутылку. Отхлебнул.

– Сколько можно пить?

– Сколько можно болтать? 

Наступившая тишина была до неловкого знакомой, разве что только треск свечей и громкое стрекотание цикад, доносящееся с улицы, наполняли её чем-то новым.

Ли отпустил, наконец, руку; выдохнул. Провёл ладонью по лицу; ему хотелось одновременно и рассмеяться, и рявкнуть что-нибудь хлёсткое и обидное. Ларес покачал головой, отставил тяжёлую глиняную бутыль и оттолкнул Ли. Не сильно, но неожиданно. Шероховатый песчаник стены болезненно шоркнул по голому плечу, но до этого никому не было дела.

Кажется, юг и правда несколько изменил Лареса. А, может, Ли никогда и не видел его в условиях свободы. То колония, то наёмничество, то ещё бог весть что. 

А, может, они действительно перебрали.

– Ладно, ладно, генерал. Нам и правда бывало весело. 

– Не уверен. – отрезал Ли, которому страсть как хотелось от души врезать Ларесу в челюсть, сделать хоть что-то логичное, в конце-то концов. Только вот никак не получалось.

Может, потому что он был уверен. Без Лареса и правда бывало временами скучновато. Слишком размеренно.

Поэтому он даже не удивился, когда обнаружил, что неверными, подрагивающими руками пытается распутать завязки на штанах Лареса. Содрать с него льняную светлую рубаху оказалось делом нескольких секунд.

Ларес был худым и жилистым, сколько Ли его помнил. Палящее южное солнце сделало его кожу темнее, но в остальном он, кажется ни капельки не изменился. 

Бутылка и кубки с жалобным звоном слетели со стола, дрогнувшего под весом человеческого тела.

– Твоё счастье, что она пустая, – фыркнул Ларес, равнодушно глянув на пол. 

– Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься? – по привычке поинтересовался Ли. 

– А ты не очень дружелюбный гость.

– Ну, зато ты крайне гостеприимный хозяин. 

Щёлкнул ремень, и мягкая замша бесформенной лужицей слетела на пол. Ларес хмыкнул. Он преспокойно сидел на столе, нимало не смущаясь, только что ногами не болтал. 

– Вот это становится интересно.

Он выругался, когда ногти царапнули по бедру, и Ли неожиданно резко дёрнул его на себя.

– Твою же мать!.. – сквозь зубы прошипел Ларес. Вывернулся, выгнулся и едва не обрушил полку над головой. – Сколько, по-твоему, с тех пор лет прошло, а? 

– У тебя или у меня? 

В воздухе отчётливо запахло горьковато и терпко. Оливковое масло, превосходный продукт юга, блестящими лужицами выплеснулось из кувшина – на обнажённые тела, и заодно на струганый стол, на выстланный коврами пол.

Ли вздрогнул от прикосновения скользких, прохладных пальцев – к животу, к паху, к налившемуся кровью члену.

Ларес шлёпнул его масляной ладонью по плечу, фыркнул, снова отчего-то развеселившись; впился пальцами второй в кожу пониже поясницы. Намёк был истолкован верно. 

Пробрало всё равно до зубного скрежета, несмотря на всю осторожность. Они замерли; Ларес вскинулся, зацепил зубами горло, уткнулся лбом в плечо Ли.

– Ну к Белиару, не сломаюсь. – пробормотал он, выдохнув.

Всё-таки, они оба ошибались. От прошлого мало что осталось; прошлое всего лишь маячило на горизонте, и в этом самом прошлом всё было иначе. Оно было блёклым и невыразительным на фоне настоящего, наполненного тяжёлым, хриплым дыханием, острым запахом пота, масла, вина, сухого зноя; скрипом дерева и трескучим пением цикад.

В пляшущем пламени свечей, в тишине силуэты казались рваными, тихие возгласы – невыносимо громкими. Ни один, ни другой не слышали и не видели этого; в ушах звенело от жары и вина, под сомкнутыми веками бились отблески светильников.

Ли распахнул глаза. Душно и тяжело заныло в груди, по хребту пробежал озноб, и он дёрнулся назад, хрипло выдохнув сквозь зубы, безнадёжно пачкая тканый шёлковый ковёр. Ладони проехались по гладкой полированной столешнице в безуспешной попытке найти точку опоры. 

Отдышаться получилось не сразу – его всё ещё ощутимо потряхивало, когда Ларес сунул ему под нос открытую бутылку. Ли поднял на него взгляд, так, будто видел его в первый раз в жизни. Впрочем, таким, серьёзным и спокойным, Лареса и правда можно было увидеть нечасто.

Мысль пришла в голову сама собой, совершенно для Ли невероятная, подстёгнутая невесть чем. Видимо, лицо его явно отражало раздумья, поскольку Ларес из скучающего резко стал заинтересованным.

А секундой позже – едва не задохнулся от смеси изумления и недоумения. Ли с силой сжал худые, острые колени Лареса, разводя их в стороны, чуть шатко опустился вниз и обхватил ладонью его член, мгновенно начавший твердеть под прикосновением пальцев – и губ. 

Хорош он в этом не был, кривить душой Ларес бы не стал. Но ему, кажется, хватило бы даже того факта, что это Ли. Ли, стоящий на коленях, старательно жмурящийся, с пересохшими, запёкшимися губами. Подобное зрелище само по себе многого бы стоило.

Босые пятки стиснули рёбра. Ловкие пальцы вмиг стали неуклюжими в безуспешной попытке ухватиться за край стола – в поисках хоть какой-то опоры; отчаявшись, Ларес вцепился в плечи Ли, стараясь не то оттолкнуть, не то притянуть ближе. Впрочем, оттолкнуть – это вряд ли, стонал он так, что если бы вопил во всю глотку – было бы лишь немногим тише; и тем более ему было не до остроумия и раздражающих едкостей и колкостей.

Когда дыхания перестало хватать даже на хриплые стоны, а подрагивающие пальцы намертво вплелись в тёмные, с проседью, густые волосы, он кончил, сцепив зубы до боли.

Когда Ларес открыл глаза, Ли рядом уже не было. Судя по плеску воды, тот пытался хоть как-то смыть с себя следы недавних похождений. Ларес справился с головокружением, стёк со стола, шагнул наугад – всё-таки свой дом он знал достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы ориентироваться в нём и в темноте, и с полузакрытыми глазами. Глоток вина, пара пригоршней свежей воды – вот то, что требовалось ему сейчас. 

– А ты всё ещё умеешь удивлять, – хмыкнул он, достаточно освежившись. Обернулся на Ли – тот уже успел одеться, и сидел за столом так, словно ничего не случилось. Врождённый талант, не иначе.

Некоторое время пили в тишине, закусывали сыром и копчёным острым мясом.

– И что же, – невозмутимо спросил Ларес, – вы собираетесь договориться с Торусом, а потом заставить короля терпеливо ждать, пока ваш корабль доберётся до Венгарда?

– Нет, – Ли пожал плечами. – Отправим гонца. Камни телепортации до сих пор существуют в этом мире, между прочим. 

Глаза Лареса с интересом заблестели, и у Ли сложилось странное впечатление, будто он сам того не желая сболтнул лишнего.

Впрочем, в долгих событиях ночи это довольно скоро потеряло значение.

Утро застало его врасплох – тягучее, с кислым привкусом вина, с головной болью и саднящими укусами на плечах. Вдобавок, чей-то острый локоть упирался в живот, что комфорта не добавляло. Ли открыл глаза, и только тогда вспомнил.

Решительно скинув с себя Лареса, удобно устроившегося практически сверху, он резко вскочил на ноги. От этого его замутило так, как не мутило, наверное, даже на корабле. На столе красовались остатки трапезы, но еда интересовала его в последнюю очередь. 

В горле страшно пересохло, и великая пустыня Варранта казалась сейчас цветущим оазисом, и Ли с упоением влил в себя две бутылки воды, прежде чем начал хоть что-то осознавать. В бочке переливалось его отражение, и даже этого скудного зеркала было достаточно, чтобы понять всю плачевность ситуации. 

– Вода ещё осталась? – сипло спросил Ларес. Ли вздрогнул, обернулся. Стянул с полки глиняный сосуд с деревянной пробкой, не глядя, всунул в протянутую руку.

– Твою же мать, – пробормотал он сквозь зубы. Солнце уже выкатилось из-за горизонта, а это означало, что ему нужно немедленно срываться с места и мчаться к Торусу. Как с ним разговаривать в таком состоянии, Ли понятия не имел, но, с другой стороны, выкручиваться приходилось ещё и не из таких ситуаций.

– А что, продолжения не будет? – Вода явно обладала целительной силой. Ларес, уже усевшийся среди подушек и смятых простыней, смотрел на него заспанно, но вполне живо и насмешливо.

– А не пошёл бы ты, – огрызнулся Ли. Он озирался в поисках таинственно пропавшего сапога.

– Что-то потерял? Может, стыд, или там совесть? Это тебе в Хоринисе надо искать.

Ли швырнул в него первым попавшимся под руку – яблоком. Ларес со смехом увернулся, рухнул на подушки и с наслаждением вытянулся на них, готовый погрузиться обратно в сон.

Замотав шею выцветшим голубым платком, который показался ему смутно знакомым, Ли выметнулся за дверь. И, конечно же, опоздал. 

В замок его пустили без вопросов, но он спиной чувствовал взгляды каждого, мимо кого ему пришлось пройти. И если надменные лица ассасинов были, по крайней мере, прикрыты платками, умаляющими градус презрения и недоумения, то орочьи скалящиеся физиономии, и без того не слишком учтивые, осуждали и воротили нос в полном объёме.

– О, эти морра, – многозначительно доносилось ему вслед.

Это было единственное слово, которое Ли знал по-орочьи, и значило оно «люди», и вряд ли вообще когда-либо произносилось с благожелательной интонацией. 

Узкие крутые лестницы и бесконечные подъёмы казались непреодолимым препятствием. Суставы ныли при каждом шаге, а иссушенный организм требовал воды. 

Как и ожидалось, и наёмники, и паладины уже были в сборе. Выглядело большинство из них всё же получше, чем Ли, хотя запах алкоголя так и парил в воздухе. Присутствовал и Торус – при виде генерала он только что руками не всплеснул.

– Да тут весь Новый лагерь в сборе, – хмыкнул он.

– Да нет, кого-то не хватает, – ответил ухмыляющийся Корд. – Хотя платок очень знакомый…

Судя по жизнерадостному смеху, чувствовало себя войско тоже лучше, чем его предводитель. 

– Твои парни – умные ребята, с деловой хваткой, – Торус принял серьёзный вид. – Мы уже успели потолковать, и я пришёл к выводу, что всё что ни делается, то пусть лучше делается мирным путём. Так что я не против. Так и скажите королю. И передайте-ка привет Горну. Мы с ним ещё не закончили. 

Ли со вздохом закатил глаза. 

Он старательно игнорировал смешки наёмников до самой пристани. К счастью, паладины оставались в святом неведении, поэтому только строили недоумённые лица и со смесью интереса и недоверия посматривали на Ли, когда думали, что он не видит. Голубой платок и впрямь оказался тем самым, памятью о колонии Хориниса, и, зная периодическую тягу Лареса к сантиментам, Ли не мог не позлорадствовать: вряд ли тот обрадуется утрате или просто не заметит её.

– Где гонец? Нужно отослать его с согласием, – распорядился он, едва отряд достиг причала. – Торлоф, ты займись этим. Вы – грузите воду, отчаливаем, как только будем готовы. 

Торлоф пожал плечами – искать гонца, юного паладина, который вчера как пить дать распробовал южную жизнь и находился по этому поводу невесть в каком злачном месте города, ему не улыбалось, но спорить с Ли было перспективой куда более мрачной. Он с кислой миной забрал послание Торуса и удалился, покачиваясь, в сторону торгового квартала.

Ждать его, впрочем, пришлось не слишком долго – едва была загружена на борт последняя бочка с водой, наёмник ступил на сходни и вид у него был самый благостный. Проходя мимо благочестиво выстроившихся королевских паладинов он прокашлялся и многозначительно хмыкнул – историю, о том, где именно и в какой интересной компании (и с каким лицом!) был найден их молодой и неопытный собрат по оружию, он решил оставить до пристани Венгарда. Ну, или до тронного зала, если повезёт.

– Готово? – с раздражением спросил Ли. Торлоф коротко кивнул, перехватил у Корда ящик с провизией и поспешил скрыться в недрах трюма, давясь смешками. 

Можно было с чистым сердцем отправляться – задерживали только торговцы, с хвалёным варантским рвением не желавшим отпускать гостей с пустыми руками и полными карманами.

А когда закончились и торговцы, все взгляды приковала маленькая фигурка, несущаяся по пристани так, будто опаздывает на последний корабль до дома.

Фигуркой оказался никто иной, как юный паладин, на чьи хрупкие плечи взвалили, по-видимому, слишком сложную миссию.

– Надо было тебя отправлять, – сквозь зубы процедил Ли, обращаясь к некстати оказавшемуся в поле зрения Торлофу. Тот пожал плечами, недоумевая, что же могло случиться. 

Взлетев по сходням, паладин, избегая тяжёлого взгляда королевского генерала, поспешил метнуться к своим. Объяснение было непродолжительным, но бурным, и, судя по оскорблённым и недоумевавшим лицам, довольно интересным.

Заговорил самый решительный из паладинов.

– Он говорит, что на него напали.

– Напали?

В воздухе отчётливо запахло предательством, нарушением договорённостей и политическим конфликтом. 

– Не совсем напали… Я просто шёл по улице, выбирал местечко поспокойней… Я ни с кем не разговаривал – меня только окликнул кто-то из местных, спросил, а не с корабля ли я, часом…

– И что ты ответил?

– Я ответил, что с корабля… А потом этот странный незнакомец передал своё почтение вам, генерал, и сказал, что всегда восхищался вашим… вашей выдержкой…

У юного паладина, кажется, окончательно сдали нервы и, заодно, голос. Он развёл руками – стало понятно, что именно после этого он недосчитался ни камня, ни письма. 

– Что это за паладин, который вору отпор дать не может? – выругался Ли, которого от бешенства, кажется, тоже подводил голос. 

Корд, стоявший рядом, подавился смешком.

– Что это за генерал королевской армии, который… – начал он вполголоса. Ли опустил ладонь на меч, вновь обретший единение с хозяином, и со зловещим скрежетом выдвинул его из ножен. Корд намёк понял, с ухмылкой скрылся из виду.

– Сходим на берег, генерал! – в голосе главы паладинского отряда сквозило возмущение. – Местные нарушили договор, напав на одного из наших людей.

– Нет, – отрезал Ли. – Местные здесь не при чём. Живо поднимайте паруса, нам нужно лететь в Миртану так, как будто за нами гонится сам Белиар. А ты, – он обратился к провинившемуся гонцу, веско ткнув в его сторону пальцем… Очередная волна дурноты накатила совершенно некстати – махнув рукой и так и не договорив, Ли нетвёрдой походкой отправился прощаться с остатками вчерашнего ужина и вина. 

До Венгарда они добрались за девять дней против двенадцати дороги «туда». Все эти дни никто не видел генерала – Корд сунулся к нему на третий день и, позже, на седьмой – по его словам, тот даже позы не поменял, «и платок до ушей натянул, бедолага». С другой стороны, чем-то он должен был питаться – так что Корд, скорее всего, просто зашёл не вовремя.

Впрочем, когда на носу замаячила земля, и Ли всё же нашёл в себе силы выйти на палубу, стало кристально ясно, что никакого «вовремя» существовать попросту не могло. Вид у него был мрачнее тучи, если только можно было представить себе бледную тучу, конечно. 

– Скоро прибудем, – как-то даже ободряюще сообщил ему Торлоф. Ли, не отвечая, бросил на него такой взгляд, что наёмник уяснил – общаться с генералом ещё рановато.

На берегу корабль ждали – ещё издалека стали различима не только толпа зевак, но и такие знакомые фигурки обитателей королевского двора, да и сам король собственной персоной – только вокруг него люди могли держать такое почтительное расстояние. Рядом с ним сверкали начищенными нагрудниками избранные члены королевской армии.

– Белиар бы побрал паладинов, доспехи чистят так, что ослепнуть можно, не пришвартовавшись, – выругался капитан, потом с опаской покосился на главу паладинского отряда, стоявшего неподалёку. Тот и ухом не повёл. 

Остаток пути прошли почти молча, памятуя о недавнем происшествии, и вплоть до того момента, как были брошены сходни, никто не затевал долгих разговоров.

Только Ли кого-то проклинал себе под нос, вглядываясь в приближающийся берег.

И если бы знал – радовался бы, что с корабля не слышно доносящихся с пристани голосов.

– Ну что, ваше величество, раскошеливайся, – победно заявил королевский казначей Диего. – С тебя полторы тысячи твоего профиля золотом.

– Не за что ещё раскошеливаться, – вполголоса отвечал ему Робар. – Ничего не доказано.

– Ты что это, Ларесу не веришь?

– Нашёл, кому верить.

– Вот ещё! – возмущённо вклинился Ларес, вот уже неделю околачивавшийся в Венгарде. – После того как я во благо страны и короля бросил свой дом, принёс вам радостную новость и решил оказать посильную помощь в качестве посла здесь, поселившись вдали от южных женщин и прекрасного вина?

– Дом ты продал втридорога, а благую весть донёс, обворовав гонца, – недовольно откликнулся Робар. – И клевету возводишь на генерала моей армии. И с чего же я должен тебе поверить?.. 

– Тебя в подробности посвятить, что ли?

– Нет! – хором откликнулась добрая половина королевского двора – та самая, что успела провести с болтливым и беспринципным Ларесом незабываемые годы бок о бок в колонии Миненталя. Тот пожал плечами – но лицо у него было довольней некуда. 

Ли сошёл на пристань первым – и сразу же был встречен королём, которого долгие годы правления не слишком приучили к церемониям. Выражение лица у него тоже было отшлифовано долгими годами тяжёлой жизни заключённого-рудокопа-героя-да кем он только там ни побывал.

– Да знаем уже, – хмыкнул он и добавил – уже суровым шёпотом. – А вот ты подвёл меня. Так подвёл.

У Ли даже слов не нашлось – бледный и зеленоватый, он попытался найти хоть фразу в своё оправдание, но так, в итоге, и стоял, разевая рот, беспомощно глядя на проплывающую мимо вереницу наёмников и паладинов. 

– Но мы же, в конечном итоге, добились, чего хотели, – возразил он, наконец.

Отвратительно знакомый голос над правым ухом гнусно хмыкнул.

– Не вы, а твои ребята. 

Ли вздрогнул, не оборачиваясь. Непроницаемое лицо короля говорило само за себя – а откровенно хохочущий Диего уже доставал кошель, чтобы пополнить его королевскими запасами казны.

– А он что тут делает?

– А он, между прочим, новый королевский посол, – с убийственной вежливостью ответил Робар. – И о чести короны не забывает даже, кхм…

Он замешкался с ёмким сравнением. Ларес выудил из кармана яблоко, с хрустом впился в сочную мякоть и с победной улыбкой добил генерала, который уже начал прикидывать, что легче – смириться с этим новым назначеним, уйти в поход куда подальше – да хоть в морской! – или прикопать засранца под ближайшей яблоней.

– И, будь другом, Ли… Платок верни. Знаешь, старые воспоминания.


End file.
